A Happy Accident
by AKs Padded Parables
Summary: A little diaper drabble about Simon and Austin (my chipmunk OC). Contains padding, mild wetting and childishness.


"Come on, I know they're in here somewhere…" Simon muttered as he dug through the emergency supply cabinet in his lab.

"I specifically bought them went I heard you were working on an FOY serum; they _are_ in there," I remarked.

"You must be psychic or something; who'd have thought we'd need them?" Simon responded, continuing to look.

"Anyone who knows the effects of FOY, duh," I replied, rolling my eyes. For a genius, Simon could be surprisingly dimwitted sometimes.

"Ah, here they are!" Simon exclaimed finally, "What size should I grab?"

"Hmm…. grab a couple of size 5 and 6 and we'll go from there," I answered. Simon nodded slightly, and then I heard the sound of plastic packaging being torn. Seconds later, my boyfriend emerged from the cabinet with four items in hand. I couldn't believe we were about to do this, and yet at the same time I couldn't wait. For the first time in years- thanks to an FOY experiment gone wrong- Simon and I had been temporarily forced back into diapers.

"Okay, let me see a size 5," I instructed. Simon handed me one of the white, padded garments, which I held up to myself.

"What do you think?" my bespectacled boyfriend asked. Holding up my small, orange t-shirt with my chin, I put on the diaper without taping it up.

"Size 5 could work if necessary…" I remarked, "Let's try 6." Nodding, Simon set the other size 5 diaper on the counter before handing me a size 6. Once again, I tried on the padding.

"Much better; size 6 it is," I remarked. Grabbing a bottle of baby powder from the cabinet, I powdered both Simon and myself. After returning the bottle to the cabinet, I put the diaper back on and taped it snugly in place. I couldn't help but blush as I looked down at my new padding; despite what Simon may have thought, I was really enjoying myself.

"Okay, we're good for now," I remarked, putting away the powder and size 5 diapers.

"Alright, let's go watch some TV," Simon suggested. Nodding, I followed my boyfriend as we crinkled along down the hall. Climbing onto the now-huge couch, we grabbed the TV remote and a blanket before settling down. Tuning the TV to Nicktoons Network, we pulled the blanket over ourselves and snuggled together. Our diapers made the embrace especially comfy, so I couldn't help but enjoy myself.

"You like this, don't you?" Simon asked suddenly. I turned beet red, but you couldn't see it through my fur.

"Yeah…" I admitted embarrassingly. It was then that I noticed new warmth between the two of us.

"I kinda like it too," Simon responded, blushing. I just smiled, pulling him closer as he wet his diaper. Snuggling together in padding felt so good, and I was glad to know that Simon was enjoying it too. We lay there for several hours, watching cartoons together. We grew tired after a while, and justifiably so. As the clock struck nine, Simon and I turned off the TV and headed off to get ready for bed.

"Looks like we both need a change," Simon remarked, looking down at our diapers. I blushed, embarrassed to have wet myself.

"Yeah, we certainly do," I responded. Making our way back to the lab, we grabbed a couple of diapers from the emergency supply cabinet and quickly changed each other. Clad in fresh padding, I turned to head towards our bedroom.

"Not so fast, I've got a little something in here that you might like," Simon called, remarked, stopping me in my tracks. I turned to see his cute, padded bottom in the air as he dug through the cabinet.

"Aha, here they are!" Simon exclaimed, grabbing something. He stood up, holding two pairs of footie pajamas. Handing me the orange ones, Simon took off his shirt and pulled on the blue pair. His were dotted with spaceships and stars, and looked really cute on him. I took off my own shirt and pulled on the orange pajamas, which were dotted with Texas Longhorns logos. They suited me perfectly, and were really soft.

"Alright, let's head off to bed," Simon remarked, wrapping an arm around me. I smiled and walked towards our bedroom, enjoying the comfort of my new pajamas. Arriving in our room, Simon and I climbed in bed and snuggled up together. I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend, holding him close as we shared a gentle nuzzle. Our diapers and footie pajamas made the embrace feel even better than usual, because they were so soft and comfy.

"Say, Simon... you don't have more of that FOY serum do you?" I asked.

"No, but I can always make more," he remarked, grinning.

"I love you..." I responded, happy to hear that we could do this again some time.

"I love you too Austin," Simon responded. With that, the two of us snuggled up close and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
